The Awesomeness Dies- A Hetalia One-Shot (Maybe-also sorry it's short)
by HetaliaLover1015
Summary: When the former country dies, Hungary is set to try and get through her life normally. The countries are devastated upon learning about the albino's death, but Germany and Hungary are affected the most. ((PruHun moments and maybe more chapters, which depends on the reviews.)) Read to find out what happens!


News spread quickly of the former country's death. The countries were shocked at this news, as the former country had been perfectly healthy the last time they saw him. As the news was spreading, Germany was in his room, mourning over his brothers death. He had lost the one closest to him (other than Italy), and he didn't know what to do. Little by little Italy and Japan figured out, and then the Allied Powers; America the first, then England, France, Russia, and China (not at the same time though). The rest of Europe figured out, and out of all of them Hungary was the most devastated. She never got a chance to tell him her true feelings. he figured out and she cried, though she fought hard not too.

The Kingdom of Prussia... This former country had dissolved down in 1918 and became East Germany. This formerly-independent country was now gone, but the albino lived on. He kept of boasting his awesome ego for years and years, also claiming to still be an independent country. All of this seemed good; this Germanic country was alive long enough to help take care of little Germany, or the Holy Roman Empire. He grew up with Holy Rome until his country died off and Germany became the replacement for the former empire. Prussia was cocky, lively, and strong, but only until Prussia's demise did anyone truly say there feelings. Austria fessed up about how he liked having Prussia around, even if he did annoy the crap out of the piano-loving country.

Germany was the one most affected. The one who was around him the most; the one who was always there for him, was gone. Germany had tried his hardest to not cry, though ultimately let the tears flow. He cried for days, never leaving his room, which worried Italy greatly. The Italian had to constantly bring Germany food and beer, and he had to leave his brother behind to take care and comfort for Germany. Romano understood- his brother was always happy that Germany was around all the time, but the sudden absence had caused Italy to become, well, sadder than usual. No one knew what to do to help Germany except him.

Hungary tried her best to keep it together while Prussia's funeral was going on- his body was shown to the ones who cared for him the most; family members, close friends, etc.- and Hungary didn't know what to do afterwards. The sight of Prussia's body was upsetting, since there was nothing to see. Since Prussia wasn't a county, he faded away in his sleep the night before Germany figured out. As soon as Hungary got back to Austria's house, she ran to her room and started crying more. Austria had tried to coax her out of the room, but she didn't budge.

She eventually cried herself to sleep, having a dream she would never forget...

 _"..." she stayed silent as she walked up to the house. She knocked on the door, and Prussia answered the door, immediately brightening her up. She walked into the house and sat down, then she walked out onto the deck, sitting down on one of the chairs. Prussia ran out and sat next to her, smiling. His bright, crimson red eyes glowed with happiness._

 _"Hungary... It's so good to see you one last time! I just wanted to do this!" he said, kissing Hungary on the lips. Her eyes widened in shock as she kissed back, her blush as red as his eyes. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before they both pulled back, panting for breath. Hungary smiled happily and hugged Prussia, whom hugged back tightly._

 _"I'll miss you forever! You're my moon, and I'm the sun! Now we are locked in a beautiful embrace!" she said happily and dreamily. Prussia smiled._

 _"We're heavenly bodies that are blindingly bright! We chase away the night!" Prussia answered, blushing. The dream ended with a long, passionate kiss._

Hungary opened her eyes on the bleak, dreary morning. She felt depressed immediately, and she got up, ready to go through the tough months ahead of her.

 **((Hello! This is my first one-shot on my account! Hopefully you enjoy it! If this gets enough reviews, I may make more chapters! Just review when you can! Thanks! Also, guess what song I used!))**


End file.
